This application relates to the provision of accessories for a gas turbine engine in specific areas to facilitate maintenance.
Gas turbine engines are known and, typically, include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air. The fan also delivers air into a core engine. The air in the core engine is compressed and delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
There are a number of accessories associated with a gas turbine engine. As an example, a large gearbox drives various accessory systems, such as fuel and oil pumps. In addition, there are fuel tanks, oil tanks and any number of other associated fluid components.
In addition, there are electronic components.
All of these components are typically enclosed within a housing. The housings have pivoting doors to allow for maintenance. In the past, the arrangement of the accessories and other components has not been well ordered to facilitate maintenance access.